Before goodbyes
by Asuka Al Sorna
Summary: Chaos was defeat. Warriors of Cosmos can returns at their home, their world. But before their separations, Cloud see Terra and Onion Knight and be nostalgic.


**I replayed Dissidia Final Fantasy and, as always, the ending cinematic was great and inspired me this OS. I also specify that English is not my native language (so sorry for mistakes, which must be many) and I don't own Final Fantasy.**

* * *

**Before goodbyes**

Chaos was finally defeat. After all these fights, hardships and sacrifices. They were going to be able to go home.

They were teleported out of Chaos' kingdom and arrived on a plain, near a forest and a lake. In the distance was visible a castle. It was their world? Cloud thought it until he heard Tidus' words.

The crystals knew the way. Its would drive them home.

It was the last time the warriors of Cosmos were together. They came form different worlds and with the disappearance of Chaos, they would never see each other again.

During Tidus plunged into the lake and disappeared before touching the water, Could observed his friends. Strangers he had gotten to know – and appreciate –, all linked by a same quest, under the orders of Cosmos.

His eyes fell on Terra and the Onion Knight.

The two friends were saying goodbyes but, even if they were smiling and laughing – it was probably linked to the fact the kid had removed his helmet, revealing his blonds hair –, it did not hide the fact they were sad.

"Hey, Cloud!" Onion Knight called him. "Terra finds my hairs makes me look younger than I am. It's wrong, isn't it?"

"There is nothing wrong to be young." Terra assured. "On the contrary. I'm just surprised to see your hair. Usually, you always wear your helmet."

"It is precisely because I don't want to be confused with a child. In addition, I only took off my helmet because you asked me to."

"Well, I think your hair looks good on you."

Onion Knight blinked.

"W-What?"

He blushed, much to Terra's amusement.

Cloud dragged his sword with him and approached Terra and the kid.

"It seems that this time, it's well and truly over." he said.

"Yes!" Onion Knight claimed with pride. "Thanks to us, the conflict between Cosmos and Chaos is over. We are heroes now and heroes deserve a little rest, no?"

Terra laughed. Cloud felt nostalgic when he heard it. When they had met, the girl was nervous and discreet. He thought it was her nature but he understood quickly that is was not her – unlike him, who was calm and serious.

He was good to see that she had left her fears behind her. Cloud liked the idea that he has helped her with that.

"And you, Cloud?" The kid asked.

"Sorry?"

"Will you miss us?"

He looked at him, then Terra. He remembered their time spent together, the child's arrogant but optimistic behaviour and balanced by the soft and friendly nature of Terra. He also remembered thinking that these two had nothing to do in this war. They had prove him that he was wrong, by fighting maybe not ferociously but with will and determination.

Cloud ruffled the kid's hair and smiled looking at Terra.

"Yes, I will miss you."

Onion Knight stepped back and winced and slipped a hand in his hair to restyle it.

"You was right, Terra." He said to Terra. "He admitted it."

Cloud raised an eyebrow. Who did they believe he was? Squall or Warrior of Light?

He looked at Terra, who shook her head with a smile.

"Forgive him. He thought you wouldn't admit that you enjoyed spending time with us."

"It's not my fault if he never says anything!" Onion Knight defended himself. "We never know what he has in mind, or what he feels."

He waved his hand nonchalantly and put him helmet back on before turning to Cloud.

"Anyway… I forgot to tell you before but… Thank you to watch over Terra when I couldn't. And… It was a pleasure to travel with you, even if you're not very talkative."

He was getting ready to say something when he noticed the surprised looks that Terra and the kid gave him.

"Cloud… Y-you shine" Terra said.

He saw that she was telling the truth: a blue glow surrounded him.

"I think it's time for me to go."

It was a shame. He has to leave just when he wanted to stay here. He felt like he still had so much to say to Terra and Onion Knight.

"Do you already have to leave?" Terra asked.

She seemed sad and, to his astonishment, the kid too. His arms crossed, he looked down with a sulky expression.

"All good things come to an end." Could said them. "We need to go home."

He abandoned his weapon for a moment to put a hand on Terra's shoulder and the other on Onion Knight's shoulder.

"Me too, I loved travelling with you." He added.

Before he noticed it, Terra and Onion Knight exchanged a knowing look, then hugged him forcefully.

"You won't refuse us a farewell hug, will you?"Onion Knight asked with amusement. "After all, I showed my hairs, me!"

Could did not understand how to (finally) see Onion Knight's hair had something to do with him but did not protest. He was not going to point out that it was the last time he saw them.

Instead, he smiled.

He will miss the kid and Terra.

* * *

**Yes, They are probably very OOC but… no, I have no excuses. I just wanted to see a scene between these three.**


End file.
